Love you 'till the end
by Cams G
Summary: Nem todos os finais são felizes. Nem sempre o herói chega a tempo de salvar a mocinha.


**Disclaimer: **Não tenho nenhum direito sobre Gossip Girl, e não tive nenhum fim lucrativo com essa história.

**N/A:** Essa é de longe minha fic mais triste de dramática, estava em um péssimo dia, me sentindo totalmente alone e triste, depressão massiva e ouvindo Thinking of you da Katy Perry, então decidi usar minha tristeza para algo útil, como uma história, que eu nem sei se ficou útil. Mas enfim, façam minha alegria, deixem reviews, please. Espero que gostem, e espero emocionar pelo menos alguém, adoro isso.

_Love you 'till the end_

Talvez ninguém entenda como é possível alguém amar Chuck Bass, ou então como é possível amar Blair Waldorf. Na verdade, só duas pessoas entendem, eles mesmos. O amor é o sentimento mais intenso, confuso e doloroso que existe. Não importa o que os românticos digam sobre finais felizes, pessoas que amam sofrem, isso é um fato! E Blair e Chuck são duas pessoas que sabem disso muito bem.

Foi difícil para ambos admitirem seus sentimentos, e depois que admitiram todos acharam que não haviam desafios mais difíceis para enfrentarem. Estavam errados. Dizer as três sonhadas palavras é um desafio, mas continuar amando e aceitando os defeitos do outro é mais difícil. E infelizmente nosso casal preferido não agüentou a pressão, assim como foi difícil começar a história também foi difícil terminar. Agora os dois choram e sofrem, cada um no seu canto.

Ela se lembra das ações dele que tanto machucaram seu coração. Ele se lembra das palavras finais "Isso jamais irá funcionar. É melhor dizer adeus antes que não haja mais saudade, todos amores normais terminam em ódio e ressentimento, mas nosso amor não é normal, ele é especial, por isso vamos terminar enquanto ainda sentimos falta um do outro e ainda podemos chorar por amor e não por magoa. Adeus, Chuck, eu te amo." Ele não concordava, ele queria ter B. para sempre, mas no fundo ela tinha razão, ele não suportaria ser odiado pela única pessoa que ele amou.

Cada um superou sua dor e desviou seus holofotes como pôde, ela fazendo compras, ele bebendo. Até tentou se distrair com outras mulheres, mas todas lembravam ela, enquanto estava com outra mulher em seus braços só podia se lembrar de Blair e da falta que ela fazia.

Mas um dia deitada em sua cama, ouvindo música e apenas acompanhada pelo passado. Nada estava bem, ela não estava bem, roupas não a faziam feliz, sua mãe estava preocupada, Dorota também. Todos sabiam que a rainha B. estava em queda livre e que ninguém podia ficar embaixo esperando por ela, para segurá-la, pois o único que podia fazer isso era Chuck e ele não sabia o quanto ela precisava dele. Mais do que ele e todos poderiam imaginar.

A verdadeira solidão é aquela que mesmo com todos ao seu lado, falando com você e tentando te alegrar, você só quer uma pessoa, só ela poderia te alegrar. As pessoas acham que te entendem, mas não, ninguém entende. E às vezes não há tempo para elas entenderem. Frascos de calmantes por toda a cama, uma rainha deitada imóvel e sem seu brilho natural, e apenas uma carta ao seu lado. Envelope escrito "Para Chuck."

Por ironia quem decidiu procurar Blair nesse mesmo dia, Chuck, ele que foi o primeiro a presenciar a queda da sua amada.

"_Chuck,_

_Desculpe pelo drama, cena de filme, não é? Mas realmente eu precisava de alguma maneira que isso tudo acabasse. Ruim com você, pior sem você! Só queria que você soubesse que se algum dia na minha vida eu fui uma pessoa boa, com certeza esse dia foi ao seu lado, e se algum dia eu tive a plena felicidade também foi ao seu lado. Talvez esse devesse mesmo ser o capitulo final da nossa história, juntos na alegria, na tristeza, nos planos... em tudo! _

_Você é a parte de mim que continua viva. Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida, literalmente. Percebi que você era a única pessoa que eu poderia amar em toda minha vida e que ninguém mais me faria feliz como você. O que tivemos foi especial, único e real, fomos feitos um para o outro, somente Chuck Bass para amar Blair Waldorf, e somente eu para amar você do jeito que você é, até o seu pior lado. E isso é o que me assusta e o que me fez desistir de tudo, porque amar seu pior lado é errado, tive medo de me ferir e pelo menos agora não tenho mais que viver com essa dúvida. Eu não podia viver, com ou sem você! _

_Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça, te espero no inferno._

_Beijos, Blair. Sua rainha, sempre."_

Fim da queda livre, infelizmente o resgate chegou tarde demais. E ele viveria para sempre com essa culpa. Afinal, Bart Bass estava certo sobre seu filho, ele é um fraco, fraco demais para ir ao encontro de sua amada.


End file.
